User blog:Tama 92/I should create a blog post.jpg
Don't mind me, I'm just an archive blog post for the older "personal messages" on my user page :p (28/06) This page is getting longer and longer, but that's ok, there are not many people reading it xD. Today I trained with a friend and some people I found, and leveled up to level 113 (from level 109), with each level needing between 600K and 700K hp, that's more than 2.5M xp in one evening, not bad ^-^. Also, I reached the 1000 strength (1001) for the first time, that's great :D. Next objective, level 115 ! 700K to the next level, and I'm only at level 113, can't imagine how much xp I'll need when approaching the current limit cap (240) (24/06) Been busy these last days (written report :() so I didn't play much. My main character is now level 109, and I have reached the 3K hp for the first time o/ Next objective is to reach 1000 in strength, I'm currently sitting at 987~~ still 26 levels to the next class change, huh... (21/06 - 2am) and Yui is already level 71... got the materials from my main character tama and made a level 5 spell for her ; then go to the lake and profit with the (for now, almost) 1 hit group kill :D ... I remember having a bad time with tama leveling up when around level 65-70, and here Yui jumped from level 65 to level 71 in ~2h (without any bonus). Magicians are cheaters >w< of rant (20/06) ユイー (Yui), my second character has reached level 65 and successfully changed class, yay o/ My pet Rikka reached level 85 too, I didn't take it to fights recently so the difference between our levels increased a lot :/ (19/06) Fought with a lv153 boss a few days ago, that thing had 50K hp, dealing between 600 and 1000 damage per attack (and healing itself while inflicting damage.) that thing was mega tough, had to use a lot of potions >__> (deci-medelita, which heals 1400hp, are very easy to get, you can get a full stack for ~100K, then there's femto-medelita (?) which heals 2000 hp and sento-medelita for 2500). Anyway, finally got it but that was very hard ! Next quest is ... *checking* fighting with 5 boss at the same time, with level around 170 ... I think I'll wait a little or team up with strong players xD nope_nope_nope.jpg ... Still 28 levels before reaching the second class change too, so slow :( Unlocked the maps to go to the 5th village \o/ (lv100 minimum, and have to do a story quest (8-1) too). I'll leave a gallery of random screenshots I took, I'll probably use them later if I feel like writing a new blog post :p 2013-05-03_14.23.01.jpg|GM event in the lobby, a new area accessible from any town :3 2013-05-09_21.39.09.jpg|Hey, remember me ? ... (1/2) 2013-05-09_21.43.02.jpg|Hey, remember me ? (2/2) ... had to try 6 times before finally killing it >__> 2013-05-09_22.56.45.jpg|Those things are mega annoying, they won't stop following you once you pass near them >__> 2013-05-21_15.59.11.jpg|Special event to celebrate CA 3rd birthday involving ... letties ? 2013-05-23_14.23.14.jpg|Fedelie's creepy >< 2013-05-27_16.03.25.jpg|Apis forest story quest ; don't know what was this thing, but NOPE. 2013-06-06_17.50.34.jpg|Boss group for a story quest, the strongest monster (lv140) that I had to battle until now 2013-06-06_18.40.22.jpg|Nice graphics, still haven't explored though :) 2013-06-06_19.55.14.jpg|Plop from 5th town :3 This wiki have become more of a personal site, since I'm the only editor now and the new version doesn't seem to come... Sorry about that, it will be a proper wiki once "things" get better, the material is almost ready to be published on the wiki :p Category:Blog posts